Those little changes
by Starrgirl813
Summary: Edward is in for the ride of his life. Not only is his son sixteen but he's about to become a father again. He struggles to wrap his mind around the fact that his kids are going to have such a huge age gap. AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

I look at my son. He's handsome, looks like I did when I was his age. He's sixteen years old. My son can drive. Now I'm worried about him following in my footsteps and becoming a teenage father. I had him when I was sixteen. Being thirty two, single and lonely isn't fun.

" So, what do you want for Christmas?", I ask him as I drink my coffee. He shrugs and sighs but smiles a little bit.

" You're not gonna like it. It's not something you can really wrap.", He shoves another fork full of food into his mouth.

" Just tell me and I'll see what I can do.", he looks up at me.

" Well, what I want...More than anything...Is to be a big brother. I want a little brother or sister.", she gives me an apologetic look. I sigh. He knows how I feel about this. I don't really want anymore kids. I'm already thirty two. If the kid was born in nine months, I'd be in my fifties when it graduated from high school.

" Anthony, I've told you before, that's not really an option. I know you want to have a sibling but...I don't know if I want anymore children.", I tell him. He nods. I look at the time and see he's gonna be late for school. He rushes out of the house. I get in my car and head to my girlfriend, Bella's house. I walk right in. I haven't told Anthony about her yet but we're pretty serious. Bella is twenty eight, a doctor and I'm in love with her. We've been dating about eight months. We've had sex too many times to count.

" Bella! Baby where are you?", I call out. I hear her giggle and I grin. I'm definitely getting laid. I walk up the stairs and to her room. My mouth goes dry as I take in her appearance. She's in nothing but a red lace bra and panties. I strip out of my clothes as fast as possible. My Calvin Klein boxers are tented and I'm sure I can't get any harder.

" I was wondering how long it would take you to get here.", she teases and wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss behind her ear and suck lightly leaving behind a light purple bruise.

" Tony hadn't left yet, I couldn't let him know that I was coming over here.", I whisper against her skin. She suddenly stiffens.

" Please tell me he knows about us.", she says. I sigh and kiss her collarbone.

" Baby, he'd blow things out of proportion. He'd think that I'd kept it from him to hurt him.", I trail my hand up her thigh. She pushes me off of her.

" I can't believe you. We've been together for eight months. We've said 'I love you'. You've met my fucking parents. Yet you won't even tell your son that you're dating me? What the fucking hell!", she growls. Well, I'm not getting laid today.

" Bella, c'mon. It's not like that. I just...I don't know how to tell him.", I shrug. She glares at me.

" How about, ' Hey Anthony, I just wanted to tell you that I'm seeing someone. I love her and I'm hoping you will too.'? God Edward! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How the hell is that possible if you won't even yell your teenage son about us?", She laughs humorlessly.

" Baby, it's not a big deal! I'll tell him soon. I promise.", I sigh.

" You better fucking tell him! You want to know why? Congrats daddy, I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you tomorrow night at dinner.", I feel my heart stutter. She's pregnant?

" H-how? You're on the pill!", I growl.

" It was recalled and during that time, you refused to wear a condom. Edward, you need to tell Anthony about us. I'm pregnant and...I want Anthony to know about us and about the baby.", She whispers the last part. I look at her stomach. My kid has been growing in there for about three months. That's when Bella tried telling me I needed to wear a condom. I know Bella, she won't get an abortion. I guess I'm gonna be a dad again. My children are going to be seventeen years apart. Well, looks like Anthony is getting his wish.

**~!~**

**So, what did you think? Review your thoughts or ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

As I waited for Anthony to get home, I tried to come up with a plan to tell him about Bella. Not just about Bella though, about the...Baby too. I still find it hard to believe that Bella's having my baby. Sure I love her and I'm sure I'll love the baby as much as I love Anthony but...It's all so strange. I didn't really expect to have another child. Now I'm going to be enduring sleepless nights and dirty diapers again. Would the baby be a boy or a girl? Would it look more like Bella or I. My ex, Tanya has no part in our son's looks. Tanya signed away her rights when Tony was four. She wanted to party not be a mommy.

" Dad, what the hell are you doing?", Anthony asks as he sees me with a freaked out look on my face. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

" Sit down bud, we need to have a talk.", My hands are sweating.

" Um...Ok, did I do something I wasn't supposed to?", he asks warily. I shake my head no and sit down across from him.

" So...I've um, I've been seeing someone. A woman...For about eight months.", his mouth drops.

" Why didn't you tell me? It it like, really serious?", he smiles a little bit. I nod my head.

" Yeah, I love her and she loves me. Her name is Bella, she's twenty eight and a doctor. There's more though, something...Big.", I take a deep breath. I feel sick. " Bella is about eleven weeks pregnant. With my baby. Your brother or sister.", his face is emotionless for a minute. Then he grins and jumps over the table to hug me.

" I'm getting a sibling? I need to meet her! Is she pretty? Is the baby a boy or a girl? Are you going to marry her?", he seems just as interested in Bella as he is about the baby.

" You are getting a sibling. We're going to dinner tonight with her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. It's too early to tell if the baby is a boy or a girl. I want to marry her but I don't want to propose only for her to think it's just for the baby.", I answer all his questions.

" I'm assuming that sometime soon we're going to move in together right? I mean, you don't want the baby to live somewhere else do you? Maybe you two should just elope. Grandpa wouldn't mind, Grandma might though.", he rambles.

" Calm down Tony. Bella and I still have a lot to talk about. Right now, we're mostly concerned about you and the baby. The rest can wait.", I sigh. I can't believe that in six months, I'll be a father again.

" Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?", he asks me. I think for a minute.

" I don't know. I'd like to have another son, but I'd also like a little girl that looks exactly like Bella. How 'bout you? Do you want a brother or a sister?", a smile lights up his face.

" Well, while a little brother to play baseball with would be cool, I want a little sister to protect.", his answer surprises me. I would have thought he'd want a brother. I look at my watch, it's almost time for dinner with Bella. I tell Tony to get dressed. He puts on Cargo pants, a nice sweater and converse. I put on dress pants, dress shoes and a dress shirt. We head to the restaurant and wait for Bella to get there. When she finally enters she looks exasperated.

" Love, are you okay?", I ask worriedly. She glares at me but nods.

" Your child has decided that it doesn't like my clothes. This is the only thing that fits me.", she growls.

" We'll get you some more clothes. Now, how about we go feed you and the baby?", I suggest and pull her along to the table. Anthony stands up and smiles at her.

" Anthony, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my son, Anthony.", I introduce them nervously.

" It's so nice to meet you! I'm happy to know that my dad finally found someone. I'm also pretty stoked that I'm gonna be a big brother.", He smiles wider than before. She laughs and shakes his hand.

" Your father has talked about you nonstop. I feel like I already know you." I have a feeling that all is going to go well. As long as everything goes smoothly that is...

**~!~**

**Sooo, yep! That's the next chapter! Review your thoughts/suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV- 6 weeks later**

Bella is seventeen weeks pregnant. Her bump has grown and I honestly love it. She on the other hand complains about being a whale. Anthony loves to touch her belly. He says he's playing with the baby. Bella says she can feel the baby move and give little kicks, but I can't feel anything yet. We are trying to discuss living arrangements. I want to buy a new house all together and she wants all of us to move into her place. She does have a huge house but there isn't that big of a yard. I want Anthony and the baby to have a yard to play in. She also thinks the baby is a boy while I think it's a girl.

" Edward, I'm tell you this once and once only, I don't want a big fancy house with too many rooms.", Bella sighs. I sit down at the small table in the kitchen.

" What about future kids we have? I mean, do you want this to be the only baby you have? We'll have two kids, if we want another where is it going to sleep? Your house is only three rooms. I say that we move to a house with four or five and a huge yard.", I tell her.

" Edward, up until six weeks ago, you didn't even tell your son about us. Now we're moving in together and having a baby. Don't you think we're moving a little fast now? I mean, what if you regret your decision about the baby and I and you end up resenting us?", She sniffles. What the hell? Why is she saying this? Why is she crying when a second ago she was ranting? Ahh Mood swings.

" Baby, c'mere. I'm sorry. Love, I will never in my life resent you or our baby. Sure, we're moving fast now but it's working for us. You can't honestly say that if you could, you would go back and not get pregnant. I love where we are right now. Not only am I moving in with the woman I love but she's giving me another baby.", I rub here bump and then lean down to kiss it. She gives me a watery smile. The next week passes quickly. It's time for our ultrasound. Things were going great and then, Anthony decided to act up.

" You've got to be kidding me! Dad, I'm excited to get a brother or sister, but I don't want to go to this doctor's appointment. I'm just the big brother. I made plans and I can't cancel them. I'm sorry, just...I'll see you later.", with that he walks out of the house. Bella and I leave the house and head to the doctor. As we wait for the doctor, Bella rubs circles on her stomach. I place my hand on top of her stomach and all of the sudden, a tiny gentle nudge taps my palm. I look at her in shock and she smiles at me.

" The baby's been doing that for a couple days. I didn't want to tell you until you felt it for yourself.", She kisses my lips quickly and the nurse calls her back. She makes me wait somewhere else while she gets weighed. The ultrasound technician comes in and instructs Bella to lay down. Bella rolls her shirt up and unbuttons her pants. The cold gel is smeared around her belly. When the woman turns on the monitor, I feel tears fill my eyes. She smiles at us.

" Well, it looks like your little one is growing perfectly healthy. I have a clear shot of the genitals, would you like to know what it is?", She asks. We nod quickly. She points to something on the screen.

" Congratulations, it's a..."

**~!~**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Tell me what you think the baby is! Review your thoughts/suggestions!**


End file.
